


From Now On

by JasnNCarly



Series: Claudia and Jason [9]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Claudia reveals her darkest secret to Jason.





	From Now On

“You’re Johnny’s mother?”  
  
The last thing she should do is trust Jason Morgan with her truth, especially when her own son didn’t know; there was not one bit of her past she was proud of, but he was her saving grace.   
  
Jason had been in her bed for months, a trust was building between them, and it felt wrong to hide this secret from him.   
  
She sat terrified he'd judge her, insist the information had to be shared; he did nothing of the sort.  
  
Instead, he nodded “You don’t have to worry. It’s not my secret; I won’t tell anyone.”


End file.
